berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Unidentified Female Apostle
The Female Apostle, her true name is unknown, is the first Apostle to be introduced in the Berserk series. Appearance In her human form, she is always shown to be naked. She has a firm build, with long blonde hair that partially flows into her face and cold, emotionless eyes with a dead smile complimenting it. In her Apostle form, she become green skinned while growing to a size at least twice as large as a person of Guts' height with her arms and legs almost becoming reptilian in appearance. Her mouth stretches out widely to expose many sharp teeth and a fairly long tongue poking from the interior. Her head gains many spike-like appendages in addition to what appear to be tentacles and even a hand or two. In addition to this, a major feature are winglike features sprouting from the back of her skull. All that remains of the human form is the upper half of her face from the jaw up, her eyes turned red, and her torso, still featuring human breasts. Personality Through her only speaking role at the start of the manga, the female apostle expresses arrogance as she uses her body to lure men to sleep with her so she would kill them while giving them pleasure. History Golden Age Arc The Female Apostle appears among the various apostles gathered for the Eclipse to partake on the feast on the Sacrifices provided for Griffith to begin his transcendence into the final member of the God Hand. She makes her presence known during the ritualistic killings when Corkus suffers a mental breakdown of the carnage around him as he attempts to delude himself that he is only dreaming it all up. The apostle touches herself seductively to take advantage of Corkus in his venerable state to come close enough so she can eat him.Berserk manga; Chapter 80 The next time the apostle is seen, she has Corkus' head in her mouth before swallowing it. Black Swordsman Arc Two years after her involvement in Eclipse, the female Apostle had resumed to her regular method of hunting before she comes across Guts and initially believed him to her usual prey. But the moment she assumes her true form to kill him as they had sex, the apostle learns too late that Guts knew her true identity and feigned falling for her charm. From there, Guts shoves his prosthetic arm down the apostle's throat, killing her with the blast leaving a large hole in her skull. Trivia *The female apostle and the series introductory scene bares some similarities to a scene from the 1982 movie Conan the Barbarian when the titular hero makes out with a demon witch before she assumes her true form to attack him. A homage of the scene is used in the first episode of the 2014 anime series '' Garo -Honō no Kokuin-'' with a secondary protagonist killing a monster that assumed the form of a naked harlot who believed she deceived a potential meal into her bed chamber. References Site Navigation Category:Apostle Category:Female Category:Dead Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Black Swordsman Characters